<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Way by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422600">Another Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't explain it. Don't ask me to."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for drabblesoup, 'the road not taken'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only later, once they were back in Ylisstol and an impromptu feast had been cooked and devoured, did they really get a chance to talk. </p>
<p>"I can't explain it," Robin said softly as he leaned against Chrom. "Don't ask me to." </p>
<p>"I won't," Chrom replied. "I can stop asking myself if there could have been another way. If I could have--" </p>
<p>He shook his head. It didn't matter. Robin was there with him, and all the other paths no longer mattered... They would no longer keep him awake at night. </p>
<p>Robin, himself, might, though. And Chrom knew he'd welcome it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>